


(/^▽^)/ :｡･:*:’★,･:*:’☆  Birthday

by hatefulofsorrow



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Flirty, Fluff, M/M, zero birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatefulofsorrow/pseuds/hatefulofsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since a few weeks ago was Adam Senn’s birthday (thank you world for Adam Senn amen) and I couldn’t sleep, it inspired me to write a Zude birthday fic for Zero’s birthday. I was pretty tired even though I couldn’t sleep so sorry if it sucks and seems a bit weird…hahaha..ha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(/^▽^)/ :｡･:*:’★,･:*:’☆  Birthday

Zero had always gone above and beyond when it came to celebrating his birthday. He would go out of his way to throw extravagant parties for himself and enjoyed that it was a whole day in celebration of him with everyone clamoring around to adorn him with gifts and compliments. It wasn’t that he loved his birthday, that wasn’t what this was about at all. Mainly, as painful as it sounded, it was the closest he could get to feeling love and affection from others, even if it was for only one day and even if it was less than sincere or forced. If he didn’t go all out he would stay at home and think about all the forgotten and overlooked birthdays he endured as a child. 

He’d remember how other kid’s parents would bring cake and presents for the class and how everyone would sing happy birthday to them even on those rare times when it was his birthday as well. Those were some of the most lonely days of his life and he could count on them repeating year after year. But once he made a name for himself in the NBA he was anything but lonely on his birthdays. Sponsors bought him the most expensive gifts, from Aston Martins to watches encrusted with the most dazzling diamonds and everything in between. Models and up and coming celebrities would make sure to be seen at these spectacular events where anything would go. 

Zero laughed at himself as he reminisced on those over the top parties he was known for. It’s amazing how a person could change. Or more specifically how a person could change you. This year all Zero wanted was to spend the evening with Jude. He wanted a nice quiet romantic evening with just the two of them where he could bathe in Jude’s attention. All he could think about was having dinner together and watching a movie. Jude hated scary movies so of course they would have to watch something truly terrifying. He could imagine Jude getting uncomfortable and looking away shyly or anxiously jumping at the loud noises that scared absolutely no one. Then maybe they would have cake together or even go out for ice cream. Zero didn’t care as long as they were alone together. That was what he wanted most, to be with Jude.

 

There was no way in hell a few sick trapeze artists were going to derail Zero’s surprise cirque du soleil themed birthday party Jude had been planning for two months now. He made quick work of finding replacements and sighed in relief. Feeling the pressure from Zero’s past celebrations, Jude had pulled out all the stops for this party. Trapeze artists dancing from ribbons hung from the ceiling, a four tiered cake with white chocolate and raspberry truffles, djs, laser shows and catering from one of the most prestigious chefs in LA. Honestly this was costing Jude a small fortune but he couldn’t wait to see the look on Zero’s face. That would make everything worth all the hard work he was putting in. Everything had to go perfectly.

 

The big day finally arrived. Zero got out of practice and went straight to Jude’s who had taken the day off to finish up preparations and make sure everything was going off without a hitch. When Zero arrived Jude met him at the door smiling brighter than anything Zero had ever seen. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him deeply leaving Zero breathless. Jude ended the kiss much to quickly for Zero’s liking but he knew they would be doing so much more than that soon enough. 

“So-” Jude began as he walked towards the bedroom with a slight pep in his step that made Zero’s heart flutter with adoration. “I have a surprise planned for you.” 

Zero raised his eyebrows, “Reeeally?” He said as if he knew Jude would definitely have planned something. Jude walked into the bedroom and laid out on the bed was an outfit made specially for Zero. A cobalt blue blazer with black lapels and lining laid on top of a pair of black slacks and a black button up shirt with onyx buttons. Zero was feeling this suit. His eyes gazed on it for a while but in the back of his mind he couldn’t help but think ‘this is a bit much just for dinner’. 

By the time the two men had made out, showered, made out, gotten dressed and made out again the sun had already set and it was time to get going. Jude refused to give any hints to a completely in the dark Zero and stopped just down the street from their destination to pull out a blindfold. 

“Wow. Jude I can’t believe you have such interests. But it’s hot.” Zero snatched the blindfold out of Jude’s hand and leaned over pulling him into a kiss. As Zero finally relinquished Jude’s lips he slipped the blindfold on. Jude rolled his eyes as he shook his head and finally pulled up to their stop. This place wasn’t familiar to Zero in the least and that made him feel a bit uneasy. 

Hand in hand Jude led Zero into a large room. The smell of cooking food, dozens of different perfumes and colognes and the sounds of soft murmurs gave Zero a bad feeling about where this was headed. The blindfold slipped off and before Zero’s eyes could adjust he was assaulted with screams of cheerful “surprise”. 

‘Dammit’ he thought as he tried to reel in his hopes for a quiet intimate evening. Everything was vibrant and spectacular and left Zero truly in awe of Jude. He could see all of the effort that must have gone into all of this and that made him love Jude that much more. Zero chatted with models and celebrities as he made his rounds through the party. The cake was a monstrosity but the best cake he had ever had in his life. Jude had even rented a photo booth and everyone was having an amazing time taking pictures and partying the night away. Zero got up and made a speech about how lucky he was to be celebrating a birthday with everyone who came out that night and especially thanked the man who was the greatest love he had ever known. Rivers of golden effervescent champagne flowed throughout the room and Jude grabbed Zero’s hand and led him to the photo booth.

As they sat on the bench in the booth Zero smiled lovingly at Jude who was looking straight ahead and the camera snapped a picture. He wasn’t ready for that and quickly looked away a bit embarrassed because he could feel the goofy face he was making at Jude. 

“This wasn’t quite what you wanted was it?” Jude said matter of factly as he turned to make eye contact with Zero. He turned back towards Jude and as their eyes met the camera snapped another picture. He was astonished Jude could tell. If anyone had asked him he had given an Oscar worthy performance that night. 

“No! It’s not that. Not at all.” He protested sincerely looking a bit flustered. “This is all amazing. Everything you did is amazing. I’m having a really nice time.” He said as he looked down and the camera snapped a picture. No one noticed. No one saw the slightest shimmer of disappointment in Zero’s eyes the moment the blindfold fell or the smiling mask he quickly managed to slip on in the blink of an eye. No one noticed except Jude. “Ok. A hundred percent honesty. I kind of hoped we could just have dinner alone and maybe watch a movie or something. I just kind of…wanted to be alone with you.” Zero said, bearing the truth to Jude. He reached out, held Jude’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. 

Too busy staring at their hands Zero didn’t even notice the same loving look Jude was giving him as he had given Jude earlier, but the camera captured the moment as it snapped another picture. The machine whirred to signal it was done with that batch and would soon start a new set once the motion sensors were disturbed inside the booth. Zero looked up and Jude smiled warmly with just a hint of sadness, “Sorry” he said “I should have known or should have asked or something.” 

“NO.” Zero exclaimed “I never said anything. Like at all. How would you know. And i’m really having a great time. You must have been planning this for a while.” Zero laughed softly and Jude chuckled thinking back on all the ridiculous things he did to make this happen as the camera snapped a picture. He had gone way beyond what was necessary but he really didn’t know where to stop or how to stop once he had gotten started and everything soon turned into more of a spectacle rather than a display of love as he had intended it. 

Jude leaned over and kissed Zero on the cheek ever so lightly. The camera shuttered and captured the moment as Jude whispered, 

“What do you say we ditch this place and go home? I feel like stealing you away.” Jude’s nose grazed the other man’s cheek. They were only an inch or two apart and as Jude looked up into Zero’s blue eyes they could each feel the warm breath of the other. Zero grabbed Jude by the neck and kissed him forcefully ignoring the clicks from the camera duplicating the scene. Jude reached for Zero and caressed his cheek as he leaned into the kiss even further, his mind going blank from the haze of such passion. Zero pushed Jude against the small wall of the photo booth and ran his hands against Jude’s chest pushing his fingers through the gaps between the buttons to feel even the smallest bit of Jude’s flesh. His kiss released Jude’s lips and moved to his cheek and down to his neck where he grazed his teeth against Jude’s soft skin and began kissing and sucking. Jude panted trying to catch his breath from the kiss and trembled as he felt Zero’s teeth graze against him. One hand was reaching into Jude’s shirt as the other was pulling at his collar desperate to expose more of Jude. 

Jude reached for Zero’s belt and as he was unbuckling his lovers pants the camera flashed and whirred signaling the end of the set. Jude snapped out of it pushed Zero away gently.

“Let’s finish this at home.” He said with eyes hazed over with lust. Zero swallowed hard and conceded as he got up quickly, grabbed both sets of pictures, Jude’s hand and briskly walked out of the building.

Zero couldn’t drive home quick enough and, after pulling into the driveway, made his way into the apartment with Jude right behind him. The first thing Zero did was rip off Jude’s jacket and unbutton his boyfriend’s shirt. Under his breath Jude could hear Zero growl “goddammit” as he went right back to his neck.

The two stumbled over each other as they made their way to the bedroom leaving a trail of clothes behind them. Jude had stripped Zero’s jacket and shirt before he could even process what was going on. Zero laid Jude onto the bed and kissed him hungrily. He leaned against Jude and as he positioned himself in between the man’s legs he started pressing himself forcefully against his lover. The heat from their bodies rose and rose as did their fervent need to be as close as humanly possible. This. This was all Zero wanted. This feeling, this man, this love made Zero feel as though he could live forever on these moments alone. He couldn’t help but smile giddily as he leaned harder into Jude who whispered happy birthday in his ear. This was the birthday Zero finally had everything he could ever ask for.


End file.
